Scorpius and Rose: WEST SIDE STORY
by TheSecretWeasley5147
Summary: Scorpius and Rose have fallen in love, but their families will do anything to keep them apart. Tradgedy is evident. Based on West Side Story, which is based on Romeo and Juliet, which you don't need to have seen to read this. RW/SM T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter, Romeo and Juliet, nor do I own West Side Story. I am NOT 3 people, one of which has been dead for multiple centuries.

The Plot Bunny came and dropped this idea off while we were watching West Side Story in music class when I fell in LOVE with that musical and the Plot Bunny told me that West Side Story fits Scorpius and Rose PERFECTLY, and I HAD to get to writing. I don't know if I'm going to be totally comfortable with killing off someone else's character, it feels like actual murder to me. So, character death is a definite maybe for now. Shout-out to Jared, Rachel, Ellie, Kat, Sarah, and any other friends who are reading!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Ron Weasley greatly enjoyed his position as Head Auror. Putting scum who deserved their punishment in their rightful places, Azkaban Prison. For Ron, it felt perfect. His favorite calls were about Death Eaters who have decided to have a surprise rebellion. Ron still could never, ever, find it in his heart to forgive the group of people responsible for his brother's death, and watching them flail and scream as they were taken to Azkaban brought the sweet, deadly, forbidden taste of blood in the water to him. It seemed that there had been a spike in these cases recently. Every time he was informed of a Death Eater attack, Ron hoped he would hear the surname, "Malfoy", for he longed for comeuppance toward his childhood bully. Immature, he knew, revenge was a fool's game, he heard. But tonight, Ronald Billius Weasley heard the words he's been waiting to hear for so long.

"Weasley," the dispatcher began, "Some Death Eaters are stirring up trouble around Diagon Alley, lead by Draco Malfoy."

A smirk crept onto his lips. "I'll be right there."

When he arrived at the scene, he noticed several other aurors on the scene, including Teddy slinging spells at Death Eaters more than twice his age. This was quite a big deal, Ron hadn't seen this many Carrows in one place in over 25 years. One thing caught his eye. A man with a shock of white-blond hair was running on a rooftop, broom in hand, as if he were about to take flight any minute.

_Malfoy._

Ron opened his mouth and began to shout an incantation, when he felt a rough **ZAP!** hit him in the small of his back.

---------------etc--------you_get_the_point---------------------------

_He had been confunded by a Death Eater._ Missed his chance for revenge. Ron had woken up in the middle of the brick road. The streetlights and cresent moon were sending streams of light into the streets, illuminating the rubble, ashes, and even some pieces of clothing or broken wands lying around him, all telltale signs that there had been a battle around him, all while he was out. He rubbed his aching head and stumbled to his feet. By the looks of things, it was around midnight.

_Hermione will be PISSED! _

Oh, yeah. Now it's WAR, Draco!

* * *

I'd like to apologize for my briefness. I don't know if I could do this any other way, but the whole purpose of this Prologue was so that you could see that the Weasley/Malfoy rivalry was still running strong. I'll try to have the next chapter up (the first REAL chapter!) sometime tomorrow, unless I magically type up a super-quicky tonight. I have Thanksgiving break (WOOT!) starting at 2:44 pm Eastern Time on Tuesday and won't have to be back to school untill next Monday, so I have FIVE DAYS for unlimited updateness!!

Click where the arrows point and type words of praise. Or hate. Whichever you prefer.

|

|

V


	2. At first sight

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Really. I don't even have a copy of the West Side story DVD, and all of my Harry Potter books were from the school library. And, I DID watch Romeo and Juliet. But it was a rental DVD. So, I own nothing, in more ways than one.

Just a side-note, Pandora is Hugo's girlfriend and Rose's best friend, I decided to add her in as an "Anita" for the story. Yes, I HAVE gotten myself used to the idea of killing off characters and I'm begining to feel OK with it.

Curlscat and other readers whom I don't know personally, I will do everything in my power to ensure that this doesn't end up in Hiatus-Land like my other fics.

* * *

**Weasley Manor: East Wing: Rose's Room: 11 August, 2022**

Lily plopped her bum down onto Rose's bed's neon rainbow comforter as she watched Rose and Pandora rifle through the wardrobe.

"It really blows that we can't wear new dresses to the Yule Ball. I might get stuck with my mum's old wedding gown if I can't borrow something from you," Pandora grumbled.

"I still can't believe that attack destroyed all of Diagon Alley! Every dress-shop, destroyed!" Rose complained.

Lily's dark eyes narrowed as her lips formed a pout. "Yeah, well at least you can actually _go_ to the ball! 4th years aren't allowed to go."

"Rose, who says you can't wear the dress from your sixteenth birthday? If it weren't for the major height difference, I'd snatch it up!" Pandora said, shoving a lacy Pepto-Bismol pink gown into Rose's face.

Rose scrunched her nose at the sight of the atrocity worthy of the devil herself, Dolores Umbridge. "Pan, have you SEEN this.. thing? It looks like _My Little _Pony threw up on _Barbie. _In 1985._"_

Pandory examined the gown. She pulled her wand out and let a little beam of light that changed the color of the dress to a baby blue.

"You may have forgotten, I turned 17 last week, I can do magic as I want. Well, without legal consequences." Pandora said, knowing they knew she got in trouble for under-aged magic during the summer between her third and fourth year. "Just let me fix this up for you! I should have it ready by next Monday. What do you say?"

Rose giggled,"Thanks, Pan!"

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Hallway outside the Great Hall: 24 December 2022**

Scorpius haphazardly straightened his crooked yellow tie as he sprinted down the hall. He knew he was already late enough for the Yule Ball, and the rest of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team would have his head mounted over the Common Room fireplace if he didn't get to the ball before the slow dancing started. To avoid making a scene, he would have to open the great doors slowly and quietly. It was going well, at least, until an auburn haired girl flew past him and pushed the 15-foot-tall door wide open, wide enough for everyone in the Great Hall to notice that the door was gaping open, and he was standing there, very late, along with the auburn haired girl.

Both fortunately and unfortunately for Scorpius, no one had noticed him nor the girl's late arrival because they were having some sort of mixer. One large circle of people stood around a smaller people. The interior group, made up of girls, faced the inside of the circle, where the exterior group, made up of boys, faced the walls. Each side was going around the other, like some sort of unbiased matchmaker.

"AND... **_STOP_**!" Professor Longbottom called out from a platform at the head of the hall. The moving circles stopped on his cue, each person turned around rapidly to see who their dance partner for the night would be.

Scorpius then realized that the only other person without a dance partner in the giant room was the auburn haired girl, who was standing on the opposite side of the mammoth hall. He ran from his spot at the top of the stairway to get a better look at her.

He vaugely recognized her as Rose Weasley, a Gryffindor in his year. She had knocked him off of his broom with a bludger in the House Cup last year.

As Scorpius moved even closer, he locked eyes with her.

From that moment, he didn't know exactly what happened. He felt a lightning storm in his stomach, and a state of paralysis everywhere else. The whole room darkened, save for a pool of angelic light forming around Rose. He felt a sort of euphoric laughter escape from his lips. Then, that was when Scorpius felt both feet lift off of the marble floor. This whole time, his grey eyes never left her sapphire eyes. Scorpius felt a force taking control of his body, a force which made him float to Rose.

Her porcelin hand reached out and grabbed his.

"Um, hi, I'm Rose." She spoke as though she was completly starstruck, or distracted, but with a hint of wist and wonder in her voice.

"Scorpius," he seemed to not be able to form words properly, but finally spit out, "May I have this dance?"

Rose just nodded.

When she took his hand, she lost the rest of the world, the only thing that she could see was him, the only thing that mattered right now was standing right in front of her. She knew that she had only known him for minutes, she knew that this was love.

* * *

As much as I hate the whole "I-just-met-you-but-if-you-died-I'd-kill-myself" kind of romance, I think that it's crucial Romeo and Juliet type stories. Before I forget, I'd just like to add that I myself was not too proud of the begining of this, I felt it was Mary-Sue-ish and rushed, but I felt that it was important to have in there. Please review!


	3. Tonight, Tonight, it all began Tonight:

Disclaimer: I woke up today, and I'm STILL not JK Rowling. Life isn't fair.

A/N: According to JK Rowling, Hugo's at least two years younger than Rose. This would make him fourteen at the most, which would make Pandora a cougar, considering that she's seventeen. I didn't quite consider this earlier. So, can we just PRETEND that Hugo's seventeen for the story's sake? And if you've watched West Side Story, you'll understand a little more, for reasons I won't spoil for the rest of you mere mortals.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Great Hall: 24 December 2022**

Even though a fast song was playing, Scorpius and Rose continued slow dancing, too lost in each other to notice that the slow song had ceased to play ages ago. Their slow dancing amongst the fast and furious modernized dancing of everyone around them seemed to give the illusion of the two being suspended in time.

And, apparently, their love caught the eye of a very indignant Vincent Wood. Both the Weasleys and the Woods had been trying to set Rose and Vincent up, though Rose never liked Vincent, where Vincent was very infatuated with Rose. Seeing her with that Malfoy boy made him absolutely infuriated. He knew Rose's family wouldn't stand for her falling for a Malfoy, and he knew all he had to do to make that little scum dissapear was to tell her older brother whom she was dancing with.

Vincent strolled over to Hugo, who was dancing to the upbeat tune with Pandora.

"Oi, Weasley! D'you see the bloke your sister's dancing with? That Malfoy rat!" Vincent said, steaming.

Hugo craned his neck over towards Scorpius and Rose's direction. "Aw, bloody 'ell, this won't go over well." **(A/N: *giggles* That rhymed)** he mumbled as he saw his sister run her fingers through Scorpius's hair. His fists clenched absentmindedly as he made his way across the Great Hall.

The spaces between Scorpius and Rose's lips grew smaller and smaller by the second until it was soon just a myth, and their lips locked. Hugo quickened his pace, and felt his heart pounding in fury against his ribcage. He felt his arm stretch out and push against Scorpius's shirt.

"Get your bloody paws off of my sister!" Hugo roared, pushing the blonde away from Rose. Scorpius stumbled backwards as he was pushed.

"HUGO! I can't believe you'd do such a thing! He's never done anything to you!" Rose screamed.

"Rose, he's a Malfoy, he's just like every other member of his family, rotten Death Eater scum!" Hugo fired back.

"You have no right to just assume that about someone you don't even know!" Rose yelled.

Hugo grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her aside, but not without a struggle. "As a matter of fact, Rose, I do. Evil runs in their blood. Do you have the slightest idea as to how furious Mum and Dad are going to be when they find out about this tomorrow?"

Rose sighed outwardly, causing some of her bangs to flutter upwards. She knew they'd be going home on the Hogwarts Express for what's left of break the next day, and her parents would convert to cannibalism once they heard she'd kissed a Malfoy **(A/N And she liked it, oooh she liked it! I just had to quote Katy Perry, I felt it was completely nessecary).**

"You have two options." Hugo started. "You leave peacefully now, and I won't tell Mum and Dad about this little incident, or you can put up a fight, in which case I will rat you out. Am I clear?"

"I'm not leaving." Rose said, frustrated.

Hugo began pulling her away from the dance floor and to her dorm. Rose pulled away from him and made her way to Scorpius. Hugo sprinted across the room to his sister.

"That's it Rose, I'm telling the whole family at Christmas dinner tomorrow! Do you even have any idea what that's going to be like?!" Hugo threatened.

"I don't care! James would open his big mouth regardless of any promises you make!" Rose fired back. They both knew James, being James, would let it casually slip to the whole Weasley clan that Rose had rendezvoused with Scorpius.

"Last warning! Am I going to have to force you to leave?" He asked, obviously going stressed.

"Yes." Rose stated. She put her arms back around Scorpius and lost the world. The only thing she could see now were his crystal-like blue eyes. She felt a current run through her, a force that seemed to bind them by running through both, connecting them like a magnetic pull. She stayed like this for what felt like many blissful days, untill she felt a rough hand land on her shoulder jerk her away from Scorpius, her world, the one thing that mattered.

Her head whipped around to see who the owner of the hand was. It was Albus. She squirmed to escape his grip, but Vincent's fist clamped down on her other shoulder before she could move. Rose had a very colorful word forming on her lips, but James snatched her elbow before she could allow it to escape. She began to move her free arm over to shake James off, but Hugo captured her free arm before she could make her escape.

"Let her go!" Scorpius cried out. He ran up and wrestled with Vincent's grip on Rose's shoulder, and would've succeeded in freeing her if Albus hadn't whipped his wand out with the hand that wasn't keeping Rose stationary and shouted the first incantation that came out at Scorpius.

**"SECTUMSEMPRA!**" Albus cried.** (A/N: What's up with Potters always Sectumsempra-ing Malfoys on impulse? The world may never know.)**

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Scorpius flying a good fifteen feet across the Great Hall with blood spurting from his chest, the bloodcurdling scream emitted by Rose, Albus's eyes widening to the size of Paris Hilton's closet, the scared students who scurried out of the way as Scorpius fell to the ground, the cluster of teachers surrounding Scorpius in a panic, Proffessor Longbottom repeatedly screaming "DETENTION!" at Vincent, Hugo, James, and Albus, Madame Pomfrey bursting into the hall to transport Scorpius to the Hospital Wing on a stretcher of some sort, and lastly, every student being evacuated from the Great Hall.

* * *

**The Burrow: Dining Room: 25 December 2022**

As Uncle George slipped a U-No-Poo into a distracted Uncle Percy's butterbeer, Uncle Charlie told a fascinating story about the dragons he faced in the Chinese wilderness, Hugo whispered something to Pandora which made her giggle, Teddy and Victoire's 3-year-old daughter, Dora, was sculpting assymetrical castles with her mashed potatoes, and Grandma Weasley placed a fat turkey onto the table, Rose was playing back the events from the night before in her head. Scorpius's smile, his laugh, his eyes, everything about him made her heart like it was flying. She could almost feel his arms around her, and tried not to wear a stupid lovesick facial expression that might give herself away.

"So, Albus, I heard you ruined the Yule Ball." Aunt Ginny said, an edge obvious in her voice.

"M-m-mum, I can explain, r-really!" Albus replied.

"Well, you had best have a very good reason for sending that poor boy to the hospital wing!" Ginny almost shouted as she scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Oh, he had a good reason, all right." Hugo cut in. "It was the Malfoy boy. He had danced with Rose, kissed her, too. We all wanted to hex Malfoy, but Al here beat us to it."

The table of Weasleys fell under a wave of silence. Every eye was on Rose. Hugo smirked. Hermione's eyes were the size of dinner plates. Ron was doing a very accurate impersonation of a tomato. Uncle Percy did a spit-take. Grandma Weasley dropped the pie she was carrying to the table. Dora giggled at the awkward silence, or perhaps she was giggling at the idea of her aunt kissing a boy, or even her great-grandmother's clumsiness.

"Rose." Hermione began. "Care to explain?"

"I-I..." Rose paused, unsure of how to put what she felt into words. "I k-k-know it's not what you want to hear, b-but... I love him."

"You do NOT love him Rose! He's just another Malfoy scum!" Ron roared

Rose felt herself involuntarily stand up, fueled by her anger. "THAT'S A LIE! A BLOODY LIE!!!" She screamed as boiling blood pushed its way through her veins like lava desperate to escape an errupting volcano.

"That tears it! We're going home! NOW!" Ron demanded.

* * *

**Weasley Manor: Rose's Room: 26 December 2022**

Rose lie in her bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't help but be terribly angry with her father, nor could she help the fear of the thought that she might never be able to spend time with Scorpius again, as she had overheard her parents discussing the idea of sending her off to Beauxbatons. The thought of the latter brought a terrible sickly feeling to her lower stomach. These feelings combined gave her an uncurable case of insomnia, the only reason she would be up at 3 AM.

_Tap. Tap. TAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP._

"Rose?" A voice called from out on her balcony.

She crawled out of bed and walked cautiously up to the the doors to her balcony. She saw the silhouette of a man, and she recognized him right away. _Scorpius._

Rose pushed the French doors leading to her balcony open to see Scorpius standing there with a big grin on his face and an old broom in his gloved hand.

"Scorpius! You're really here! Oh, you must be freezing..." Rose said as she ushered him into her room from the icy winds. Being late December, it was freezing cold out. The fact that Scorpius cared enough about her to fly to her in such snowy conditions made Rose's heart melt.

Scorpius's pale hands had a reddish tone to them from the cold, Rose noticed as he removed his tattered gloves. She wrapped her hands around his. "Your hands are like ice!"

"I flew here all the way from Ottery Saint Catchpole in -12 degree celsius **(A/N: That's about 10 degrees Fahrenheit)** weather just to see you. It was worth everything." Scorpius said as he cupped Rose's warm face in his cold hands.

Rose laughed as she wrapped her hand lovingly around his wrist. "You came here all the way from Ottery Sai--" She was cut off.

"ROSE! Go to bed already!" Hugo called from the next room over.

The redhead and blonde froze. "Errrm, sorry, Hugh!" Rose apologized.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea-" Scorpius whispered.

"No, no, it's okay. _Muffliato! _There, now we can talk as much and as loud as we want without my nosy family hearing a bit of it." Rose said.

"Anyway," Scorpius began as he sat down on Rose's bed, "There's a Boxing Day celebration going on down in Diagon Alley right now. There's going to be consession, fireworks, and a lot of the shops are going to be giving out free samples. I think we should go."

"Scorpius, that sounds amazing!" She began. "I can't go, though, my uncle runs Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and he's going to be out there. He hasn't stopped talking about it for weeks, he'd see us."

"It doesn't matter, I'm not like the rest of my family."

"They don't see you. They think you're just like them. They're like Albus, afraid." Rose laughed. "Imagine being afraid of you! I'm afraid you might love me to death!" **(AN: Oh, the irony of that statement. You do know this is based off of Romeo and Juliet, right? Ahaha. I love dark humor.)**

"What do you see?" Scorpius asked.

"I see you. Strong, handsome, brave, loving, so perfect."

"Oh, Rose, see only me." Scorpius said, caressing her face.

Without even thinking, the two's faces came together to form a kiss, in which both could swear they felt sparks dancing on their lips.

"Why don't we stay here then?" Scorpius asked.

Rose smiled. "I'd like that."

Scorpius sat on her bed next to her.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to describe what it feels like to look into your eyes. Every time I see you, the world just vanishes! I always knew love was going to happen, had to happen, but this is just so much more." He elaborated.

"Before you, the world was nothing more than an adress, I only survived. Now, I live. What was just a world is a star!"

* * *

** I was going to end it at "I'd like that", but then I'd be leaving out the "Tonight" scene, and those of you with dirty minds would get the wrong idea. Now, review before I send my hellhounds on you. Don't be lazy. **

**I'd just like to say that I was choking on all of the fluff in this scene... AAAND my mommy cut me off of my computer time. Meh. So, blame my mommy for the shortness.**


	4. One Hand, One Heart

Disclaimer: No matter how awesome and amazing I may be, I will never be as awesome and amazing as JK Rowling, William Shakespeare, or Leonard Bernstien. I do not own this.

* * *

**Weasley Manor: Rose's Room: 26 December 2022**

As the pink-orange glow of the sunrise stretched its rays through Rose's windows, a look of worry swept over Scorpius's face.

"My father will be waking up for work soon. If I want to ever see you again, I'll have to go. Besides, it's getting brighter, Muggles will see me flying across the country." Scorpius said, a frown evident on his face. "But when can I see you again?"

"I work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes today from 3 to 7. Come around 6 or so. Hugo has a date with Pandora tonight, so it'll just be me working. The store has virtually no customers by that time, anyway." Rose replied.

Scorpius smiled. "I'll see you then! If you ever need me, I work at Flourish and Bott's, though I have tomorrow off."

He kissed her, then walked out onto her balcony, where his raggedy old broom sat in wait.

Rose quickly rushed onto the balcony. "Scorpius!" She exclaimed. He was on his broom, levitating just above her head.

"Yes?"

"When you come, use the back door."

"I will. And, Rose?" He answered and asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you, Rose Weasley!" He said, goofy smile on his face.

Rose's smile mirrored his in goofiness, and she exclaimed back, "I love you, Scorpius Malfoy!"

With a smile and a quick wave, he was off.

Rose stood, speechless, breathless, and absolutely unable to believe that something so beautiful, so wonderful, had miraculously stumbled its way into her life.

* * *

**Somewhere in the sky: nearing the Malfoys' flat: December 26, 2022**

Scorpius's thoughts were as clouded as the late December skies. His heart, also much like the clouds closest to the sun, had a certain rosy tint to it.

_I can't believe this._ He thought. _The single most perfect girl of my dreams loves me! Why, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, got the most beautiful soul in the world, and her voice... It's just bloody beautiful. She's bloody beautiful. I always thought Cupid had it out for me or something, but I suppose not!_

_Rose..._

_Rose..._

_Rose..._

_Why, it's the most beautiful sound I ever heard! All the beautiful sounds of the world in a single syllable._

_Rose..._

He had to just say her name out loud, just once at least. "Rose!" he said quietly, careful not to be loud enough to be heard by the Muggles below him.

"Rose!" he said one more time. He liked the way her name seemed to dance from his tongue to his lips, then leaping into the open air to stroll into the ears of any of the high-flying birds who would listen.

_God, her name is almost as beautiful as she is. So soft, I'm nearly praying._

Feeling adventurous, he said her name loudly "ROSE!"

_Say it loud, and there's music playing, say it soft, and it's almost like praying._

_Rose._

Scorpius bumpily landed his broom on the pothole laden pavement that led up to the decrepit apartment complex he reluctantly called "Home". In truth, Scorpius realized, his real home was in Rose's hand. This? It was just an adress.

He climbed up the three flights of stairs to get to the door of the tiny Malfoy flat, and opened the old, stained door, careful not to make it squeak.

Dropping his shabby coat and worn out shoes by the door, he crept his way in. The steady orchestra of snoring coming from his parents' room proved that today, he was in the clear.

He walked languidly through the open door to his bedroom, and hurridly pulled the covers up to his chest.

With what little sleep he had, he dreamed of Rose.

* * *

**Malfoy Flat: Living Room: 26 December 2022**

Scorpius was squeezing his hands together nervously as he waited for his father to distribute any vital information.

The war council had been going on for about ten minutes, and so far, nothing too important had happened yet.

Because of the lack of activity, Scorpius had allowed himself to stare out into space, but still keeping his ears open to any key terms that might pop up. One sentence forced him out of his little trance.

"So, the weasels - How are we going to kill all of them?" Damon asked.

Damon Zabini was Scorpius's best friend. Kind of.

They'd known each other since they were in diapers, seeing as their parents were so close. When you have that long of a brotherhood, it's pretty much impossible to let go. Even when one brother is sorted into Hufflepuff while the other continues his family's Slytherin legacy. Even when Damon became obsessed with being a Death Eater while Scorpius chose to tune-up his quidditch skills. The two bickered constantly, but a closer bond you couldn't find anywhere.

Scorpius perked right up, and his eyes resembled that of a deer stuck in headlights.

"God, there's so many of them... We may as well just assign one weasel per person. It would be less confusing that way." Draco answered.

Whispers swept among the cluster of Death Eaters.

"Now, to begin." Draco said, reading from a list. "Astoria, you'll take out Hermione, Pansy, you get rid of George, Goyle, you finish off Ron, and Scorpius..."

Scorpius nervously met his father's eyes, a mischevious gleam evident.

"You were seen_ canoodling _with the Weasley girl at the Yule Ball, were you not?" Draco pronounced 'Canoodling' the way most people lacking mental issues would say 'Mauling to death with a spork and purple washable marker on my kitchen table'. "She's the one you'll kill." Draco smirked. "Think of it as your initiation into the Death Eaters."

Scorpius paled and felt a wave of panic sweep over him, but he tried to put a look on his face that said he was perfectly OK with killing the girl he is madly in love with.

* * *

**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes: Third Floor: Pink, Fluffy, and Sparkly**** Department: 26 December 2022**

Rose Weasley was experiencing a strange, foreign feeling: Girliness.

She twirled and whispered, "I feel pretty! Oh so pretty" She leaped. "I don't even feel real!"

She skipped around some more, twirled again, and spun her winter scarf above her head.

Rose walked up to a vanity (used mainly by the bored girly-girls who seemed so out of place in the store, who wre probably dragged in by either their brothers or boyfriends) that contained magical beauty supplies and did something she never thought she'd do.

She reached for the pink, fluffy, blush aplicator and spread the powder that changed to the best color for the wearer's skin tone onto her cheeks. Grabbing for the shiny tube of lip gloss she smiled, thinking of Scorpius. He occupied her thoughts as she sweeped the fruit-scented lip gloss wand across her lips. She imagined his voice as she swept the mascara aplicator onto her eyelashes, her want to actally hear his angelic voice growing with the length of each lash. She was so lost in this new world, she didn't notice the sound of feet climbing up the stairs.

"What has Vincent done to her?" Lily asked no one in particular.

Rose jumped in shock. Without spinning around on her chair, she asked, "Vincent? Why Vincent?"

"Maybe she's just dolling up for us?" Victoire suggested sarcastically.

Roxy **(A/N: George and Angelina's daughter) **laughed and said, "Thank you, darling! I'm truly honored!"

"Lily, Victoire, Roxy, can you keep a secret?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I love secrets!" Lily exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Roxy shouted. Roxy being Roxy, no one was sure if she was serious or not.

Rose laughed at her cousins' antics. "No, I won't tell you!"

"Awww, what?" Victoire asked.

"Whuuot?" Rose said, mimicking Victoire's desperate tone.

Lily laughed and landed a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Oh, the poor girl is out of her mind!"

Rose got up from her chair and smiled, girlishly twirling her scarf around her neck. "I am! Crazy!"

"She might be at that! She looks somehow different." Roxy commented.

"Well, Roxy, it's called 'make up'. It does that to people!" Rose answered.

"And I think she is up to something." Victoire added.

"I am!" Rose squealed.

"What is going on with you, Rose?" Lily asked.

Rose spun around the sparkly pink room until she finally found the perfect answer. "I feel pretty."

* * *

**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes: Corridor by the back doors: 26 December 2022**

Scorpius ran around through the usually bustling big brick building known as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The building was big and strange to him, as he, unlike most wizarding children, had never been inside. He had always remembered his parents turning his head away from it as they walked past through Diagon Alley. Often, they would point at a distraction of some sort, or if there wasn't one, they would conjure one. As he got older they began mumbling under their breath things like "Filthy rotten boody place full of filthy blooded rotten mudbloods not worth the pavement they trod their nasty little feet apon..." and more colorful words he had always decided to tune out.

But today, he was going into the store. If it had been any other day, or had he been there for any other reason, he would have been scared out of his wits to go in it. But today, he was fearless.

He walked nonchalantly through the snow, leaving footprints in the soft powder.

As he looked towards the door, he felt like the snowflakes were clearing a path in Rose's direction, and all he needed to do was run toward it, and not have to leave again.

He quickened his pace, the door now just inches from him. He reached a gloved hand out and pulled the knob of the large metal door.

Scorpius pryed the door open and stepped inside.

He looked arond to make sure the coast was clear. He then heard voices.

In a panic, he jumped behind some boxes of who knows what, and prayed he wouldn't be spotted.

"Well, bye Hugo, bye Pandora! Enjoy your date!" said a voice that was completely unmistakable to him. Rose.

"Goodbye!' two muffled voices chorused.

Scorpius sighed with relief. "Rose?" he called out.

"Scorpius?"

"I'm by the back door." He said making his way out of the fort of boxes.

He ran through the doorway to where he had heard Rose's voice. As soon as he saw her, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're finally here. Today, the minutes have just seemed like hours." Rose said.

"You've really done something to me, Rose Weasley. When you're gone, I don't feel like my whole self is there."

"We're one. I feel it, too. Even just the thought of you makes me completely elated! Don't even get me started on actually being with me, or when we kiss... It's just absolute magic. A type of magic they'll never teach at Hogwarts." Rose elaborated.

"Oh, Rose... If only we weren't the only ones to think this. We wouldn't have to hide, we'd be together more often, not just in secret." Scorpius mused.

"As a matter of fact, if it weren't for your "Bloodline wreaking of evil", I think my family would adore you!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" Scorpius questioned.

"Oh, yes. My father would ask about your grades." Rose walked up to a Jinx React-O-Matic (The wizarding equalivant of a punching bag, but with strikingly human features) and made him ask in a fake low voice, "Do your OWL scores allow you to get a job to support my daughter?"

Scorpius shook the Jinx React-O-Matic's hand. "Oh, yes. I plan to be an accountant at Gringotts."

"Hmmm." she said once again in the low voice mimicing her father. "Do you support Blood Equality?"

"Oh, definitely, sir!" Scorpius answered back.

"Well, my father might like you. Now for my mother!" Rose ran over to a more feminine looking Jinx React-O-Matic and spoke in a bossy voice much like her mother's. "Do you read?"

"I adore reading!"

"Yes, yes." the bossy tone said. "Have you ever abused a house elf?"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Scorpius chorused back.

"Ah, he's a fair choice, Rosie." the Bossy-Voiced Rose said for the last time.

"What about your brother?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"He wouldn't like any boy I could ever bring home, even if he hand picked him himself!" Rose said with a chuckle.

"Now, if my mother met you, she'd likely reply with something like..." Scorpius cleared his throat than spoke in a high-pitched voice. "Lanky, but pretty."

"Oh, I take it your mother is short?" Rose barely choked out from all of the laughing she was doing at Scorpius's high voice.

"I towered over her before I had even visited Platform 9 3/4!" Scorpius interjected.

Rose laughed. "I take after my father - Tall and awkward!"

"Awkward? Rose, you must be kidding me! You're beautiful." Scorpius said lovingly.

"Mr. Weasley," Scorpius asked the Jinx React-O-Matic that now served as Ron, "May I have your daughter's hand?"

"He says yes!" Rose exclaimed with no hesitation. "Now just to break the news to your parents." Rose tickled Scorpius's stomach and playfully said, "Now, remember to tell them, they aren't getting a daughter, they're getting rid of a son!"

"They say yes!" Scorpius jubilantly announced.

The store's entire stock of Jinx React-O-Matics were in a half circle around where Rose and Scorpius stood. Scorpius spoke to Damon-O-Matic, "Womb to tomb!"

Rose smoothed an imaginary hair on the Jinx React-O-Matic that had been dubbed as Pandora. "See, Pan? I told you there was no reason to worry."

Rose and Scorpius turned to each other, and held each others hands.

"I Scorpius, take thee, Rose,"

"I Rose, take thee, Scorpius,"

"For richer, for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love, and to honor,"

"To hold, and to keep,"

"From each sun, to each moon,"

"From tomorrow, to tomorrow,"

"From now, untill forever"

"'Til death do us part,"

"With this ring," Scorpius said, his gaze not leaving Roses eyes, mimed putting a ring over Rose's finger, "I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Rose ran her finger affectionately across Scorpius's ring finger.

A kiss was shared between the two, and the two knew the bliss of the moment would never end.

Without thinking, Rose pecked him on the lips once again.

Mid-kiss, the door opened. Pandora stepped through.

"Hey, Rose, I think I left my - Who is that?" Pandora exclaimed.

Scorpius and Rose froze.

"Umm, this is..." Rose stumbled over her words. "umm..." She paused. "This is Xaivier! He's from Durmstrang."

"No he's not. He's the Malfoy boy, I recognize him." Pandora said, lifting a suspicious eyebrow. "Rose, I need to speak to you in the stockroom. Now."

Rose spoke not one word, and followed Pandora into the stockroom. Pandora closed the door with a bang, leaving poor Scorpius in the main lobby with a confused look on his face.

"What are you thinking? He's a Malfoy!" Pandora shouted perhaps a bit too loud.

"He's a person, too!" Rose fired back.

"And an evil one at that!" Pandora argued. "He is a _MALFOY_! It runs in his blood!"

"You don't know him! He's nothing like them!"

"And you don't know him any better than me!" Pandora said angrily. "What proof do you have that he isn't just using you to collect information for the Death Eaters?"

"I just have to trust him, Pan. I see truth in his eyes, as well as love. You just have to believe me." Rose calmly explained.

Pandora sighed. "Fine. But I promise, if he steps a toe out of line, he's going down."

Rose beamed. "Oh, Pan! Thank you! Please, just promise you won't tell anyone - especially my father or Hugo. They would be absolutely livid."

Pandora nodded sternly. "Yes, yes, I suppose I won't, then. Remember, be careful."

Rose nodded happily "I will be! Thank you so much!"

And with that, Rose pushed the stockroom doors open. Pandora followed shortly behind her. She grabbed her purse, shot a watcful glance at Scorpius, and walked out of the building.

"I'm so sorry." Rose stated. "That was just Pan being Pan. She thinks you're a spy. I set her straight."

"Well, I supose I am a spy. A spy for the Aurors." Scorpius said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"My father had some Death Eaters in our flat today. They had discussed their plans... There's going to be a fight. A big one." He stated.

"Oh no..." Rose muttered. "Do you have any specific details?"

"They're getting everyone they can. Trying to rally up any purebloods in the area, and they even have plans to place Imperius charms on any Muggles they see out walking the streets. And, the worst part is..." His eyes started misting, "They want me to kill you."

Rose's heart dropped. "What? Why? Do they know about us?" She held on to him.

"They just know we kissed. They don't know I visited you last night, don't know I'm with you now, and they don't know we're in love." He said, cupping her face in his hands.

"I understand why they chose me, but why are you assigned to kill someone?" Rose asked.

"It's an initiation into the Death Eaters. I don't want to be one, I never have, but my whole life my family's just thrown me into this without letting me get a word in edgewise." Scorpius explained.

"When is this big battle going to be?" Rose asked.

"In two nights. We can run away by then, we'll have a better life, we can escape them. We'll elope. Rosie, I love you. I can't live without you." He caressed her face.

"Yes! Yes, we will elope!" Rose kissed him in elation. "But my family. They need to have some sort of protection during the fight. We'll leave after the fight."

"The only way to stop my family from killing yours is to send them to Azkaban. I know what they've done is very wrong... But they're my family. I can't just throw them to the dementors." Scorpius said.

"And I can't just tell them where I heard of the battle from... That would blow everything." Rose proclaimed solemnly.

"We'll find a way, Rose. I promise you." Scorpius promised, caressing Rose's face. "Because you and me, we've got something special."

"Scorpius... Is there anyway you can try to stop the fight?" Rose asked.

"I suppose I can try to stall the Death Eaters. I really doubt talking to them will work." Scorpius answered.

"It's worth a try! You just need to tell them they're behaving like six-year-olds and that this won't solve anything!" Rose suggested.

"I will, Rose. We'll stop this fight. Then they'll never disrupt us again!" He picked her up and spun her around, and kissed her as she landed.

"We're going to make it, Scorpius. We'll go away, somewhere, and it'll just be you and me." Rose said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

Wow, 3,625 words! Well, I can honestly say I feel quite accomplished. I got in _Maria, I Feel Pretty, _and _One Hand, One Heart._ You know what would make me feel REALLY accomplished? If you review.


	5. Allies and Enemies

Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own anything. Except for Pandora and Vincent. They're my own creations.

Oh, and I'd like to give a shoutout to HPLover, as your comment made me laugh.

What was the comment, you ask?

"I kissed a Malfoy, and I liked it

I hope Hugo don't mind it

They said its wrong

it felt so right

I think im in love tonight!"

* * *

**Malfoy Flat: Living Area: 27 December 2022**

Aunt Daphne emptied the contents of an old chest containing Greengrass **(A/N: Draco's wife is Astoria Greengrass. Daphne is her sister.)** family heirlooms. Gems, jewels, and precious metals were scattered across the plastic coffee table.

"Well, let's get these into boxes, then." Aunt Daphne instructed Scorpius.

She had a multitude of empty boxes. They said "Pearl", "Sapphire", "Gold", "Emerald", and the like.

Scorpius was helping his aunt sort old and valuable jewelry so that the Death Eaters could use it to bribe other purebloods into helping them in their battle. He was untangling a gold necklace from a silver one, when something caught his eye.

"Aunt Daphne?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Whose ring was this?" He handed the silver wedding ring adorned with yellow and white diamonds to his aunt.

She held it up to the light to get a better look. "Oh, this... It was your Great-Great-Grandmother's wedding ring, my great-grandmother. I don't remember her too well, I just remember getting a letter that she and my great-grandfather had died when I was at Hogwarts. Both had gone in their sleep, I think. They were one of the only pureblood marriages at the time that was actually based on love."

She handed it back to Scorpius.

"Honey, why do you need to know?" Aunt Daphne asked with a suspicious raised eyebrow.

"No reason. I just think I've seen it somewhere before." he lied.

"OK, then." Aunt Daphne said, still not convinced. "Is there a girl?" She asked.

"What? No, of course not..." Scorpius mumbled.

Aunt Daphne hit him on the shoulder. "Don't you lie to me, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Why else would a boy who's barely 17 have such intrest in a ring?"

Scorpius took a deep breath. He could trust Aunt Daphne, right? She was just as against this war as he was, and was only helping to appease her sister. "There is a girl, Aunt Daphne. You can't tell anyone. They would hurt her."

Aunt Daphne smiled. "Oh, Scorpius, I'm so happy for you!" she gushed. "I promise, I won't breathe a word to anyone. Is she on the other side of the battle?"

Scorpius nodded. "She is. We're running away after the battle."

"Scorpius, you take the ring. They won't miss it." She assured. "Heck, take some of the rest of this jewelry to help buy yourselves a house, or at least an apartment."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Honey, the less that goes into this fight, the better, right?" She said, handing him a cluster of gold.

He beamed. "Thanks, Aunt Daphne, you're the best!"

* * *

**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes: Main Entry: 27 December 2022**

Rose Weasley was up working the front desk alone today. Albus was on the fourth floor in the Sneaking Section putting the new stock of Extendable Ears on shelves. Hugo had laughably gotten the duty of tending to the Pink, Fluffy, and Sparkly Department. So, Rose was alone in the store. There was an unusual lack of business, but Rose figured it was simply because it was an early morning.

A tall, dark, man walked through the big green doors of the store. Rose scowled, as she recognized him immediately. Vincent Wood.

Vincent was a very exotic looking man. He had skin the color coffee turns when you add cream and had wavy, thick, dark hair that landed at his chin. But what surprised people most was his light blue eyes, one of the only traits he had inherited from his father, aside from his defined facial features. He was any girl's dream. Any girl, that is, aside from Rose, who knew what a jerk he could be.

Vincent walked up to her with a smirk on his face. "Ahh, Rose! Just the girl I was looking for."

"What do you want, boy with the very fitting last name?" Rose questioned, with an obvious annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, harsh words, Rosie, I'm very hurt!" Vincent said with mock pain. "I came to see you, gorgeous." Vincent winked at her.

Rose groaned at his antics.

"So, Rosie, I had better hope you've gotten that dirt poor Malfoy rat off your tail." He said snidely while brushing his hair out of his face in a mirrror on the wall.

"Oh, really. Why do you say that?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"You see, Rose, a pretty girl like you deserves to be with a man." He said, walking towards her. She stepped back into the corner.

"Someone handsome." He said, stepping closer.

"Someone better than that Malfoy rat." He sneered, almost arms' length away from her.

"Someone who can provide for you." He stepped towards her in her corner. She was cornered.

"Someone like me." He put one arm on the wall to Rose's right, and the other to the left. She was trapped.

"Vincent, I understand you have a girlfriend." Rose said, trying to get him to leave her alone.

"I have 3, actually. And I'll drop them all for you." Vincent insisted. "You just have to say yes."

Rose squirmed awkwardly.

Vincent pulled a big, gaudy, and probably very expensive ring from his pocket. "Marry me, Rose. All you have to do is get rid of Malfoy."

Rose's eyes were huge. "Vincent, I'm flattered, really, but I'm only sixteen! I can't get married, I'm not of age." She was sweating.

"Rose, your parents have given us consent to marry. Besides, you turn seventeen in 3 days. We'll be married on your birthday." Vincent said.

"No, no! I won't marry you, Vincent!" Rose yelled angrily.

"Oh, why, Rosie? You in wuuuve wiff da widdle Malfoy brat?" He mocked.

"No, Vincent! Did you ever stop to think that maybe it's because you're an arse?" Rose fired back.

"Watch your language, Rose!" Her father's voice echoed from across the room.

"Dad?" she asked. His voice was heard, but she didn't see him anywhere.

Ron suddenly appeared as he pulled a cloak of invisibility off of himself. "Rose, we think this is what's best for you. Marry him."

It was then that Rose realized the "Open" sign had never turned on. Wasn't that Hugo's job?

"What's best for me? You're forcing me to marry a complete idiot!" She yelled, completely outraged.

"He's better than a Malfoy!" her father shouted.

"I'm so sick and tired of all of you judging him by his last name! He's so much more than his father, nay, his whole family, could ever be!" Rose retaliated.

"Rose, we aren't giving you any choice in this matter. Take the ring." Vincent forced the large hunk of saphires, emeralds, and rubies into Rose's hand.

Rose threw the golden ring violently onto the ground and stomped on it. "I don't want anything to do with you, Vincent!"

Before anyone could process what was happening, Rose ran out of the store and into the streets.

She was running quickly, in the direction of Flourish and Blotts, in hopes to find Scorpius.

Rose at last burst through the doors of the bookshop she was so familiar with from the numerous trips she took there with her mother.

She quickly surveyed the store until she found the familiar mop of shaggy blonde hair she was looking for and ran towards him.

"Scorpius!" she cried out, panting from running across Diagon Alley.

He turned from the book display he was dusting with a look of pleasant surprise on his face. "Rose! Are you OK? You look like you've been running."

"That little slimeball Vincent proposed to me! The worst part is, my parents are actually backing him up!"

Scorpius was shocked. "What did you do?"

"I yelled at them, and I threw the ring he gave me to the floor. I ran here from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Vincent's just a pervert! Did you know that he's bedded every Slytherin girl in our year?" Rose ranted.

Scorpius draped his arms around her. "When did he want to get married?"

"My birthday, in two days. That's the day after the battle, so we'll have to leave that night." Rose said, shaking.

"Don't worry. We'll leave that night." He kissed her on the forehead. "Everything will be OK."

Rose wrapped her arms around him. "I love you." She nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I love you, Rose... And, I have something for you. I never had a chance to properly propose." He dropped to one knee and pulled the beautiful old ring out of his pocket. "Rose Weasley, will you marry me?"

Rose's eyes were misting and she was beaming. "Yes! Yes, only a few trillion times yes!" She lept into his arms.

He kissed her cheek and set her down.

The bell on the front door chimed. "Get away from her, Malfoy! Now." Vincent said angrily though clenched teeth.

"Vincent, YOU get away from me! I will NEVER marry you!" Rose yelled.

"Too late for that, sugarlips." He said cockily. "In just three days, we'll be bride and groom."

"What if I say no?" Rose retaliated.

Vincent scoffed. "That won't matter, we'll be married anyway. You want to try to run away? Oh, please. Do you honestly think your father will even let you out of your house between now and the wedding?"

At that moment, Ron came into the store.

"Mr. Weasley, she's over here!" Vincent yelled over to him.

Ron made his way over and grabbed Rose by the arm. "Malfoy... How did I know you were behind Rose's strange behavior?" he sneered. "Say goodbye, Rose. You won't be seeing this _filth_ again, I can guarentee you."

* * *

**Weasley Manor: Living Room: 26 December 2022**

Rose sat on the plush sofa and watched the angry sky feuding with the frozen lake and trees. The winter storm sent snowflakes flying onto the big picture window where they soon died and made long watery trails, not unlike the tears streaking down her face induced by the thoughts of an overabundance of Vincent and a lack of Scorpius. It was almost laughable, her parents were forcing her to marry a Slytherin, while veering her away from a Hufflepuff. Hugo was at Pandora's with some friends, and mom and dad were investigating a house elf abuse case.

"Rose?" A voice called from the foyer.

She jumped, though she knew the voice well.

"Rose, are you there?" A voice deeper than the first called.

Rose covered her face with a soft pillow and hoped that it would somehow make herself invisible.

Teddy and Victoire rounded the corner.

"Oh, well, I guess she isn't in here." Teddy said sarcastically.

"Well, I guess we may as well just sit on the couch and wait for her to come down." Victoire added in a similarly sarcastic tone.

Victoire went to sit down on Rose's face when Rose shouted, "NO!" She took the pillow off her face and laughed for the first time since Vincent barged into Flourish and Blott's.

"Oh, there she is." Teddy said with a laugh.

Victoire sat on the couch next to Rose. "Rose, we came to talk to you about the Malfoy boy."

Rose's face reverted to its previous melencholy state. "He has a name, you know."

"We think you're right." Victoire mentioned.

Rose swore she felt her eyes pop clean out of their sockets.


End file.
